


Rover

by ReaderJane



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-06
Updated: 2010-01-06
Packaged: 2017-10-06 07:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/51219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReaderJane/pseuds/ReaderJane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oz in Nepal</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rover

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble  
> Timeline: sometime after New Moon Rising  
> Disclaimer: still not mine, alas  
> Written for the open_on_sunday challenge, "Rover"

"Kukkur, kukkur!" the kids crowded around. No taller than their Nepalese parents, Oz was still a curiosity.

"They want to see the dog." Oz turned at the English-speaking voice. A wrinkled man sat on a doorstep. "Like you say... Rover."

"I don't have a dog." A chill crossed Oz's neck.

The man smiled placidly. "You are the dog."

"I can't show them... I'd hurt them." Many tiny hands patted Oz's spiky hair.

"Don't worry. I will not let you." The man howled; the children answered. Then Oz was the only one on two feet. A minute later he joined them.


End file.
